Fright Night Comics
NOW Comics published several Fright Night comics between 1988 and 1993. Comic Book Series NOW Comics published a monthly series for 22 issues from October 1988 until August 1990. Following a 2-issue adaptation of the first film, the series then evolved into original stories featuring the further adventures of Peter Vincent and Charley Brewster. In addition to dealing with the resurrected Evil Ed, Jerry Dandrige and other vampires, the duo also squared off against a squid-man, spider-boy and various other monsters. Most stories were spread across two-issues and there were running plots throughout the series. After the second issue, Amy vanished without explanation and was later replaced by Natalia, Charley's spunky girlfriend who had numerous ties to the world of monsters. Readers were not given any indication that the series was going to end when Now Comics filed for bankruptcy in 1990. Issue #22 closes with a blurb stating, "Next Month: Old Enemies, Ancient Monsters!," but issue #23 was never published. Presumably this story was "Nightmares," which was ultimately published as a 3D "Halloween Annual" in 1993, after the company was briefly re-established under the NOW Entertainment Corporation umbrella. Issues # Fright Night - Movie adaptation, part 1. # Fright Night, contd. - Movie adaptation, part 2. # The Dead Remember- Peter and Charley have to deal with "brain bats" that are leeching onto people's heads. # Eight Arms to Hold You - While visiting Squid Fest, the police enlist Peter and Charley to help them defeat the Squid-Men. # The Spider-Boy - Peter is replaced on "Fright Night" by Pogo the Killer Clown. Meanwhile, a young boy finds himself blessed with the ability to become a Spider-Man... and not a do-gooding Peter Parker type. # The Legion of the Endless Night, Part 1 - Peter and Charley find themselves running through the marshes of New Orleans, trying to escape the nefarious titular legion of vampires. From here on in, the issues are pretty serialized with very few single-issue stories. # The Legion of the Endless Night, Part 2 - With the help of a backwoods couple and thier unusual offspring, Peter and Charley are able to defeat the Legion of the Endless Night... temporarily, anyway. # Evil Ed's Revenge, Part 1 - The new DJ at "The Club" is actually Evil Ed, who seems hellbent on screwing with Charley Brewster's head. Meanwhile Charley learns that his new girlfriend Natalia's father was killed by a vampire. # Evil Ed's Revenge, Part 2 - After framing Peter and Charley, Evil Ed goes on a murder spree... and winds up becoming a rock star. # Psychedelic Death, Part 1 - As Peter's trippy 1960s film debuts on TV, aliens wreak havoc at a local bar. # Psychedelic Death, Part 2 - Evil Ed haplessly saves the day when he encounters aliens. # Bull-Whipped - Charley and Natalia head off to Crete to visit her eccentric Aunt Claudia... who raises a 1,000 year old being and incites the wrath of a minotaur. # Pup-Pet - Peter works on a stage adaptation of one of his films. Meanwhile, a little girl amasses an unusual collection of pets. This is a one-off in which Charley and Peter have no direct involvement with the main storyline. # The Resurrection of Dracula, Part 1 – Peter’s enrolled into “The Institute for the Performing Arts and Expansion of the Subconscious,” where he’s been hypnotized into thinking he’s Van Helsing. Charley and Natalia attempt to bring him back to reality by putting on a Dracula performance, but Evil Ed convolutes matters. # The Resurrection of Dracula, Part 2 – The experimental play has been a resounding failure, Natalia’s life in jeopardy, her Aunt shows up to unmask the doctor as a fraud, and Peter ‘Van Helsing’ decides to save the day. # Potion Motion – Aunt Claudia finds herself under the control of an evil vampiress who plans to resurrect Jerry Dandridge. # Blood Ball – Evil Ed finds himself in league with a vampire basketball player. Meanwhile the Legion of the Endless Night successfully resurrects Jerry Dandridge. # Fang Fusion - After Evil Ed alerts Charley to the resurrection of Jerry Dandridge, Aunt Claudia decides to form an Anti-Monster Society. Meanwhile regular minor character Derek decides to take matters into his own hands. # Daddy's Girl - The Anti-Monster Society takes on Jerry Dandridge and Claudia's father, Jacob, who's the leader of The Legion of the Endless Night. # The Charge of the Dead Brigade - Zombified Derek finds himself at odds with... well, everyone. # Werewolf There-Wolf - Charley finds his soul transferred into a wolf. # Reign of Terror - Evil Ed tries to enlist Charley and Peter's help to kill Jerry Dandridge, before going it alone. Specials Fright Night Part 2 was released during the run of the original comic book series (which had veered off into its own storyline), so an adaptation was published as a stand-alone special issue. After the abrupt halt of the series in 1990, "Fright Night" resurfaced in 1992 and '93 for four 3-D Specials. Three of the issues were reprints of earlier stories, this time drained of color except for the red/blue which added depth to the pages when viewed with 3-D glasses. The third 3-D issue was a previously unpublished story titled "Nightmares." Issues *''Fright Night Part 2'' (1989) - Adaptation of the film. *''Fright Night 3-D Special'' (1992) - A reprint of “'Psychedelic Death'” parts 1 & 2. *''Fright Night 3-D Fall Special'' (1992) - A reprint of “'The Resurrection of Dracula'” parts 1 & 2. *''Fright Night 3-D Halloween Annual'' (1993) - Debut printing of “'Nightmares',” in which an evil sorceress conjures up a flock of demon-birds. Presumably this was intended to be issue #23. *''Fright Night 3-D Winter Special'' (1993) - A reprint of "The Dead Remember." Images Covers Fright Night the Comic Series 1_Page_1_Image_0001.jpg|NOW #1 Fright Night Fright Night the Comic Series 02.jpg|NOW #2 Fright Night Fright Night Comic 3 The Dead Remember.jpg|NOW #3 The Dead Remember Fright Night the Comic Series 4 Eight Arms to Hold You.jpeg|NOW #4 Eight Arms to Hold You Fright Night the Comic Series 5 The Spider-Boy Page 1 Image 0001.jpg|NOW #5 The Spider-Boy Fright Night the Comic Series 06.jpg|Now #6 Legion of the Endless Night #1 Fright Night the Comic Series 07.jpg|NOW #7 Legion of the Endless Night #2 Fright Night the Comic Series 08.jpg|NOW #8 The Revenge of Evil Ed #1 Fright Night the Comic Series 09.jpg|NOW #9 The Revenge of Evil Ed #2 Fright Night the Comic Series 10.jpg|NOW #10 Psychedelic Death, Part 1 Fright Night the Comic Series 11.jpg|NOW #11 Psychedelic Death, Part 2 Fright Night the Comic Series 12.jpg|NOW #12 Bull-Whipped Fright Night the Comic Series 13.jpg|NOW #13 Pup-Pet Fright Night the Comic Series 14.jpg|NOW #14 The Resurrection of Dracula, Part 1 Fright Night the Comic Series 15.jpg|NOW #15 The Resurrection of Dracula, Part 2 Promotion Now Comics News Feb 1988.JPG|Feb 1988 Now Comics News Fright Night the Comic Series ad.jpg|Advertisement Category:Companies